Father of dark, Son of light
by CorpseClown
Summary: Alucard has been given to hunt chipped FREAKS in Romania while being joined by Seras.They meet the one they heard would come along one day.Vampire Hunter D crossover. Finally Updated after so long!
1. Mission

Disclaimer:I don't own hellsing

Far away in Romania, chipped FREAKS are running about causing chaos and fear. A new unknown human is remaking chips in this area, for a stronger, faster, shape shifting vampire like an imitation of the true undead. Alucard, the servant of the Hellsing Organization, has been given orders to search and destroy all FREAKS and to find their maker. He will be joined by Seras Victoria, a solider to the org. and Alucards vampire servant. Although the mission seems easy, they have no idea what or who they will run into……………..


	2. does it exist?

"Are you ready yet, policegirl?" asked Alucard, standing in Seras's doorway with his arms crossed. She was packing a duffle bag.

"Almost. How long are we going to be there master?" she asked as she put her purple nightgown inside the bag.

"Only a few days. This should be fairly easy." he said, smiling, his red eyes shining behind his glasses. Seras put her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready."

There was a private plane arranged for Alucard and Seras since they were real vampires. Normally, Alucard would travel his own way but Seras couldn't do that yet, so the plane was a choice. It would take a whole day to get there. Alucard was sitting on his seat, relaxing and polishing his gun, his hat and glasses on the little table across from him.

Seras was on the opposite end of the plane looking out the window. The sun was going to rise soon. There were 2 coffins in the middle of the room and 1 bathroom with a shower. Seras looked at Alucard.

"Master?" asked Seras.

"Yes, policegirl?" asked Alucard as he stopped polishing.

"Is there such thing as a human vampire-"

"Half-breed? Yes, there used to be. But that was a long time ago. They're extinct now."

"When I was little, my grandpa told me there was a half-breed that was unlike all the others-"

"Yes. It's told that he was a hunter with great skills and beauty. But he's just a myth. Such a half-breed didn't and still doesn't exist."

"Hm. God I'm tired. But I'm gong to shower first."

Seras got up and went into the bathroom. Alucard got up and stretched. He coverd all the windows then got into his sleeping clothes. He got into his coffin and closed it. He slept. Seras came out of the bathroom in her nightgown and damp hair. She crawled into her coffin and slept after her head hit the pillow.


	3. getting settled

The day went by and it was night again. Within 20 minutes, they'd be in Romania. Alucard abd Seras awoke around the same time. They took turns in the shower and got ready to get off the plane. When the plane landed, it landed on a hotel. They already had rooms registered for them in fake names, all they had to do was check in. They got off the plane. Alucard got off first.

"Policegirl, I'm going to check us into our rooms. Wait up here." He said. Then he walked off. Seras was getting off the planes with their bags.

There was a man at the desk. The hotel was very nice and comforting, but Alucard wasn't there to enjoy and neither was Seras, eventhough he knew she was going to. Alucard approached the man at the desk. The man was typing and when he saw Alucard he was shocked. He looked up at Alucard.

"C-can I h-h-help you s-s-s-s-sir?" he asked, studdering, starting to shake. Alucard loved it.

"I'm here to check in," Alucard said.

"Okay. Um….name?"

"Mike Winston and Alice Grader."

The man typed it into the computer.

"There are t-two of you?" the man asked, typing.

"Yes." said Alucard.

The man stopped typing.

"Okay. Your rooms are right n-next to eachother. 204 and 205, 2nd floor."he said as he handed the keys to Alucard. Alucard took them. He put his head down a little, moved his hat and said "thank you", showing his fangs and red eyes from under his glasses.

"Anytime, Sir." the man said, still shaking. Then Alucard walked away.

Alucard returned to the roof and gave Seras her key. They carried their stuff to their rooms. When Seras went into her room, she was amazed of how beautiful it was. There was a king size bed with beautiful burgundy blankets. The walls were a comforting yellow cream color. There was a very nice polished wooden table close to the window. The carpet was soft and the color of black. The bathroom was white marble with a pretty toilet and a gorgeous bathtub.

Seras jumped on her bed. It was so comfy. Alucard pay attention to his room. He just stuck some blood packs in the little fridge and loaded his gun. He walked to the door that lead from his room to Seras's room. He knocked on the door. Seras looked at the door.

"Yes?" she yelled.

"It's time to hunt, policegirl.", Alucard said behind the door.

"I'm coming, master!" she responded as she grabbed her machine gun.


	4. Figure in black

Seras and Alucard went walking around the streets. Seras was in disguise. She had changed out of her uniform and put on a black mini dress with long black sleeves. She also wore over the knee black boots. It was a warm night. The streets were pratically empty due to the FREAKS.

They walked on the sidewalk, looking at the shops.

"Do you think they're somewhere else?" asked Seras, holding a handgun.

"No. Of all places in Romania, this is the hotspot. Be sure to listen carefully, policegirl. You know how these FREAKS are." said Alucard, looking around.

Then they heard a woman scream. It came from the forest ahead. The road led to it. They rushed to the forest. They found 3 FREAKS in a circle with a woman in the middle. Alucard and Seras hid behind the bushes, watching them, ready to attack. The woman's clothes were dirty and torn.

"Please……just let me go!" she cried.

"Sure, we'll let you go. After we drain you." One of them laughed.

"You'll be a mindless ghoul. And you just won't care anymore." another said.

They started to close in on her. As Seras was ready to attack and shoot, she spotted something. Alucard also spotted it. There was a figure coming out of the shadows towards the FREAKS. It was on the opposite side from where they were. The FREAKS noticed him and froze as he got closer.

The woman tried to run away but one of the FREAKS grabbed her and held her. The figure was now standing a few feet away from the FREAKS. He was dressed in all black leather, very tight so that his shape and muscles showed. He had a black cape, sharp shoulder pads with black spikes curving up and a black hat on his head with a skull charm. He had a necklace with a turquise jewel. He had long almost black coffee brown wavy hair, and his hat was covering his face. He also had a sword hanging on his back with the strap going across the front of his torso. His voice gave Seras chills up her spine.


	5. Not human, not vampire

Sorry I haven't made or can't make the chapters longer. I don't really have a lot of time to type them, so bear with me.

"Leave the young woman alone." Said the man in black. Seras thought he sounded manly, sexy, attractive, even though she couldn't see his face. But she definitely thought his body was hot. Alucard was just watching and listening.

"Who says?" said one of the FREAKS.

"I did." said the man."Now let her go."

"Over my dead body" the FREAK yelled.

AS the two FREAKS ran at the man, the other bit the woman in the neck. Seras jumped out of the bushes to attack the FREAK that was biting the woman. But she froze. She was watching the man kill the FREAKS. Alucard was also watching.

In a flash, they saw the man quickly pull out his sword and slice through the FREAKS like butter. They were on the floor, dead. Seras stopped being distracted and looked at the last FREAK. He dropped the woman, practically dead. Seras was shocked and mad at herself for letting that happen.

The last FREAK looked at the man, blood all over his mouth. He smiled. The man and the FREAK ran at each other and the man stabbed the FREAK in the stomach then held it in the air with the sword deep in its stomach.

"You…….it's you" the FREAK said, dying. Then the man slammed it on the floor and stepped on its chest.

"Where is the boy being held?" the man asked, still holding the sword.

"Screw you, d-, ahhhhh!" the FREAK screamed as the man stepped on it harder.

"Where is he?" the man asked again.

"You'll never get anything out of me, ever!" yelled the FREAK. Then the man lifted his sword and stabbed the FREAK in the chest, killing it.

The man walked to the body of the woman. Seras looked back at the bushes but her master was gone. She looked back at the man. He was looking down at the woman. She was dying. She started reaching for him.

"Help……..me………" she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then he lunged his sword into her chest, killing her. Seras gasped. The man looked at her. He saw her red eyes and fangs. He knew what she was.

"You're too strong to be human….but you don't smell like any vampire I've smelled. You're….not pure." Said a voice coming from behind the man. The man turned around. Seras saw who it was; it was Alucard. Seras walked around the man to Alucard and stood by him.

The man lifted his hat up a little. Seras was stunned. He was not hot, he was beautiful. He was so handsome and beautiful, even Alucard was stunned. The man had gray-ish blue-ish eyes and very pale smooth skin. His face had fine, beautiful features. Alucard noticed the way Seras looked at him and what she was thinking. He was just a bit jealous.

Well, I'll update asap. Please continue to read and review!


	6. a team?

The man looked at Seras's gun. He recognized it. He saw someone with that same exact gun on television; the scoop on some Hellsing Organization.

"Are you the vampires being held by the Hellsing Organization?" the man asked, so quitley and emotionless. Alucard looked back at him. "I was once told of a vampire being held by a secret org. An organization that exterminates vampires and monsters…. A true undead that takes back to the original Vlad the impaler. You must be Alucard. And that must be your vampire servant."

"Correct. And you're a half breed. The Dunpeal. Vampire hunter right? Tell me, who are you dunpeal?" Alucard asked.

"D", the man answered.

"You're not like any other dunpeal, you're very different, you're………stong" Alucard said.

D stayed silent, emotionless.

"I've heard stories and myths about you but I didn't believe you actually existed." said Alucard.

"Who is your mother? Or father?" Seras finally spoke up.

"I don't have time for this." D said as he put the sword back in the holder and started to walk away. Alucard smiled.

"Wait!" Seras yelled. "Do you work for anyone?"

D stopped walking. "No" he answered.

"Are you here to destroy the FREAKS and their maker?" she asked.

"Destroy their maker? I was hired to rescue him." said D.

"What?" said Alucard.

"Their maker is a young man. They captured him and are forcing him to make chips against his will. He's a hostage, a prisoner. His parents hired me to rescue him and bring him home." D said.

"Well why don't we work together. Our mission is mostly to destroy the FREAKS." Said Seras. Alucard frowned a little.

"I usually work alone" said D.

"But the job will get done faster if we work together." Said Seras.

D thought about it. He really didn't want to work with true vampires. Besides that, he thought they might slow him down. But then again…..

He halfway turned around and looked at Alucard. Alucard looked at him, his red eyes seen behind his glasses. Then D looked at Seras, who was halfway smiling. He nooded his head.


	7. no trust

They went walking around the city but didn't find any more FREAKS. D and Alucard didn't say a word to each other the whole time, but Seras did. Now the sun was finally coming up. Alucard and D finally spoke to each other.

"Do you sleep?" asked Alucard.

"Not always" said D.

"Well-" Alucard said before he was interrupted.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Seras.

"Not right now" said D. Seras looked at Alucard. Alucard looked at Seras with a face that said 'don't even think about it'.

Seras was in her hotel room, lying in bed. She felt weird not being in a coffin. The curtains covered the window. She kept thinking about the hunter. She didn't know why.

Alucard had a couch in his room. D was lying on it with his eyes closed but not sleeping. Alucard decided earlier to bring his coffin in and did. He had put his coffin on the bed. He was lying in the coffin, awake with his eyes open. He didn't trust the hunter and he knew the hunter felt the same.

Finally night came. Alucard got out of his coffin and noticed the hunter was gone.

Well, I'll update as soon as I can, which will be very soon. Hope you like it. R&R!


	8. Pity for a monster

Seras got up 5 minutes after Alucard and got ready for the hunt. She went up to the roof of the hotel and saw D sitting on a rail, polishing his sword. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple. Seras went over and sat next to him. D looked to the side at her and continued shining the sword.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Seras asked him.

"No," said D, still polishing.

"Hm." Seras hummed.

"He's the one who made you. Was it your choice or his?" asked D.

Seras stayed silent for a few seconds then she finally answered

"Yes." she said as she put her head down.

"Why did you choose to become something so horrible?" D asked.

"I don't know. I think I was just afraid of dying." Seras said sadly.

D turned his head and looked at her. Seras didn't notice, her head was still down. D couldn't help but pity her. He can tell she wasn't very happy being a vampire. He decided to ask her something he never asks vampires.

"Do you enjoy drinking blood? Have you killed any humans for blood?" he asked her.

"I drink transfusion blood. I don't think I could ever kill anyone for their blood. I just can't do that." She said.

D thought for a moment. He never met anybody like her. 'A vampire that lives in regret', he thought.. D stopped shining his sword and put his left hand on her shoulder. He got flashes of her as a child, her head buried in her arms, sitting at a table, waiting for her father to come home, along with other images. Childhood images to when she became a vampire as a police officer at the age of 19. He saw when she went for days at a time without drinking blood, feeling so weak. Then how she tried so hard to enjoy killing but hated it. She only enjoyed being a member of Hellsing and being around the ones she cared about even though no matter how much she wanted to or tried to, she couldn't be human again. So much pain…………

D took his hand off her, his expression remained the same, emotionless. She looked at him, she knew what he had done, but she chose to keep her questions and comments to herself. Then she decided to say something.

"You're a mysterious one." She said as she smiled. Then she looked away from him. "There must be girls going after you like crazy."

"He doesn't care about that! He only cares about getting rid of vampires like yourself!" yelled a voice. It sounded like another man. Seras looked around in curiousity to see who said it. D's eyes widened. Then Sera's senses pointed to D's left hand.Seras looked at it in curiousity. D shut his fist and looked at Seras. Seras looked a little confused, but had an idea what was going on.


	9. Lefty

Seras continued to look at D's left hand, thinking many many thoughts.

"He's just a parasite" D said. A muffled sound came from the hand, it was trying to speak.

"Aren't you going to let him talk?" asked Seras.

"I'd prefer not", said D," but if that's what you want…….."

D opened his hand and turned it over. Seras saw the hands face. It had two black eyes, a nose, a mouth and almost like a human face of an old man. Quite ugly but Seras has seen worse.

"Well, aren't you pretty one" said the hand.

"Uh..." Seras didn't really know how to react when it spoke to her.

"You know D, if I were you, I'd continue not to trust Alucard but as for this one, I think you-" the hand said before D shut it again. Muffled sounds came out.

"Excuse him. Sometimes he-" said D before he was interrupted.

"It's alright. I didn't think you and my master would get along" she said.

"And you thought right, policegirl" said Alucard as he approached from behind them. He wasn't wearing his glasses or hat. D looked at his glowing red eyes."We should really start hunting now" Alucard continued.

"Yes, master" said Seras. Then she looked at D ans stood up. She walked towards the exit and went downstairs.

"Did you sleep well, Dunpeal?" asked Alucard.

"Yes," said D. He remembered he was awake half of the time on the couch but finally fell asleep. He wasn't tired. He's almost never tired.

"I'm going to look around the old collusium. You take Seras and search around the whole forest, for FREAKS or houses." Said Alucard.

D really didn't like being ordered by a vampire but at the moment he felt what other choice did he have. D stood up, holding his sword tightly. Alucard was ready to whip out his gun if D was planning to attack him and oh what fun he would have. Then D just put the sword into the holder and walked to the exit. Alucard watched him leave. He slightly smiled.

I will update asap! When I have time, which is hard due to school but I manage to at least get one or two chapters done at a time. So R&R. I promise to update soon.


	10. Infatuation or more?

Well, the story seems to be getting more interesting. Emotions and curiosity are getting involved between the three. Enjoy!

Seras was in her room, dressed in her uniform. She was sucking on a blood pack while sitting on her bed. Alucard walked and stood in the doorway of her room. He saw her sitting there, sucking on the blood, 3 guns loaded and lined up on the bed. He wanted to speak with her. Normally he'd speak to her in her mind, but this time he wanted to talk to her face to face, for real.

"You seem to have an infacuation with the dunpeal hunter", said Alucard. Seras looked at Alucard and looked just a bit angry besides bugged." It's not a goood idea, policegirl. It's going to get in the way of getting the job done…and besides that, he's the wrong person…or half-breed to fall for."

Seras looked away from Alucard and continued to suck the blood.

"I also suggest you watch your back. His destiny is to kill 'US' all." Said Alucard. Then he walked away from her room and down the hall. Seras finished her blood pack and threw it on the floor.

Seras opened the doors to the entrance of the hotel. D was waiting for her, sitting on his horse. Alucard was leaning against the wall, holding his gun.

"Well, now that you're here, policegirl, we can get started." Said Alucard as he smiled. He got off the wall and started to walk away. He disappeared into the darkness.

Seras looked at D. She walked towards him. She looked at the horse. D stuck his hand out to help her get up on the horse.

"Does he go fast?" asked Seras.

"Very." Said D. Seras took his hand and got up on the horse while looking into his beautiful gray eyes. She sat behind him.

"Uhh…" she wasn't sure whether to hold onto him or not.

"It's alright. Hold on tight." He said. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling a bit nervous. For some odd reason, D was nervous also. He was less nervous than her but felt odd that he was nervous at all. He quickly chose to ignore the thought and not think of it at all, his face showing no emotion or expression, as usual. He pulled the cord and the horse took off. Seras felt the cool air go through her hair.


	11. FREAK hostage

The Collosuim was dark and beat up. It was very old. Alucard was walking around everywhere but found nothing, until he went to the fighting area. He stood in the middle and looked at all the seats that formed a huge circle. Then he spotted someone at the top. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was a FREAK.She saw him and took off. He went after her.

He followed her into a hallway when he heard a conversation. He went through the wall. He was inside the wall with his eyes open. It was the girl FREAK he saw and a guy FREAK with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you sure?" said the guy.

"I'm positive. They said they were just going out for a feed but they didn't return. We are being hunted. We have to hurry up and finish what we planned to do." Said the girl.

"I know. It's finally almost finished." said the guy.

"And another thing, there's someone in here. A trespasser. I suggest you go kill him. We don't need a spy." Said the girl as she smiled.

"No problem." Said the guy as he smiled too.

Then Alucard quickly came out of the wall and shot the guy in his right shoulder. The guy jumped on the ceiling and took off. Then the girl tried to run but Alucard shot her side while letting out a maniacal laugh. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor on her stomach. Alucard approached her and stepped on her back. He pointed the gun at her.

"Ah! What do you want! She yelled on pain.

"I think you know", he said eviliy, smiling. She turned her head to get a better look at him. She saw his red hat , red coat, yellow glasses and an evil smile with fangs. She also looked at the huge gun he was pointing at her.

"I don't know what you mean"' she said.

"What about your hostage!" he raised his voice and stepped on her harder. She yelled in pain.

"I will tell you nothing!" she yelled in anger and pain. Alucard smiled wide and cocked his gun. He shoved it against her head hard.

"No wait! Please don't shoot!" she yelled in fear.

"Why not?" said Alucard sarcastically.

"Because, because I'm important!"

"Hmph. You don't seem important at all. FREAK scum."

"Just please don't kill me! I'm not ready!"

"Who says you have to be ready? You die when you die. But I'll give you a break if…"

"If what!"

"If you tell me where you're keeping your hostage."

"Somewhere in an abandoned cemetery!"

"Where?"

"Um. I don't remember."

Alucard quickly took his gun off her and shot the floor next to her head, creating a huge hole in the ground, concrete flying.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" she yelled in fear, trying to move around but Alucards foot was still holding her down. Alucard pointed hi gun at her again.

"A cemetery about 4 miles from the city! It's Valarious Westly Cemetary!" she yelled.

Then Alucard took his foot off her and grabbed her neck then stood her up on her feet. She was still in pain. He put his arm around her upper half, trapping her arms so she couldn't move. Then he swung her downward and walked away with her. He carried her under his arm like a package. Her hair was down as she looked straight. Her legs were hanging too.

"Where are you taking me! She asked.

"You're going to lead the way but for now, you're the hostage." Said Alucard as he chuckled.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked the FREAK woman.

"Of course I am. But I'll make it quick and painless. I promise. That's only if you lead us to the hostage and the rest of the FREAK scum." Said Alucard as he smiled.

" 'US' ?" said the woman.

Well , I'll update soon. Continue to R&R!


	12. A regular enemy

It feels good to finally have time to do more chapters. Sorry I took so long. Damn school and all the work it gives. Well, the story continues…

D and Seras reached the forest. Seras hopped off the horse. D saw she didn't need any help getting off like she needed to get on. She whipped out her gun and looked at D. He was getting off his horse. Seras's senses kicked in almost immediately. There were FREAKS close by along with ghouls.

"They're over there" said Seras as she pointed in a direction. D walked with her.

'Police girl,' a voice said in Seras's head. It was her master, Alucard. 'There is someone else close by, someone we know.' Seras thought for a moment.

"D," whispered D;s left hand, "I think we should leave those FREAKS alone. Someone else is going to take care of it. Someone…..odd."

"What do you mean 'odd'?" asked D.

"I mean human but not human. Not a vampire either. Stop now." Said the hand, but D kept going, not listening to the hand commands. He was behind Seras, not listening to her conversation.

"You don't mean…." Said Seras as she continued to talk to her master.

'Be careful, Police girl. Don't let him or you or the dunpeal.' Said Alucard.

"The dunpeal. You don't-" she said curiously.

'Believe it or not, there's more to the hunter than him just being a dunpeal. I almost feel connected with him but not even I know how.' Said Alucard.

"Hm." Seras all of a sudden stopped walking and also stopped D. They were behind a couple trees. There were 3 FREAKS and 4 dead ghouls on the floor. The ghouls all had long knives in their heads with a piece of paper attached to it. The 3 leftover living FREAKS were looking up at something in the trees in front of them. Just then, a tall figure jumped down. D saw his figure, this man. He had blond spikey-ish hair, green eyes, glasses, a crucifix necklace and priest clothing along with a long coat. Seras knew exactly who this man was.

"Amen," said the priest as he threw knives at 2 FREAKS hitting them and killing them. He had an Irish accent. When he was about to kill the last FREAK, he turned and saw Seras. Seras gasped. D just continued to stare at him. The FREAK jumped to run away, but the priest threw a knife and stabbed the FREAK in the leg. He went down but wasn't dead.

The priest decided to take care of it later. Seras backed up as the dunpeal stood still. The priest came closer and noticed D. He took a good look at him, definitely not human but not fully a vampire. A half-breed! The priest laughed. He looked at Seras.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" The priest teased.

"NO, Paladin Alexander Anderson!" said Seras to the pries, pointing her gun at him.

"Oh I see. A new member of Helsing. A bigger abomination than the pet himself!" said Anderson.

"I'm not a member of Helsing. I work for no one." Said D.

"Well either way, you're still a danger to the human race," he said as he got his blades ready to kill the dunpeal. D reached for his sword. Anderson started chanting his prayers.

"In the name of the father, son and the holy ghost, amen.:

Seras was scared but continued to point her gun at Anderson, ready to attack him if he hurt D. D yanked out his sword.

"Stay back, Seras" D said.

"But-" said Seras.

Then Anderson came charging at D with his blades and D jumped over him, slashing his back with his sword but no pain or bleeding. Then Anderson turned around and fought D with his 2 blades. D was super fast and good even with one sword against 2 blades. But Anderson expected that since D was half vampire. Then Anderson's blades were against D's sword. They were both pushing hard. D was stronger so he was pushing Anderson back. They were looking at each other angrily.

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot was heard not that far away. Alucard had arrived and killed the wounded FREAK. D and Anderson pushed each other back, still holding their weapons. Alucard appeared out of the dark between the trees.

"Oh Judas priest, we meet again!" he laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, vampire. I see you brought your servant and this…..tainted monster," laughed Anderson, " He's the one they all talk about. The great vampire hunter with extraordinary skills. He's the dunpeal."

"You fought him?" asked Alucard.

"Oh yes but why is he working with you if he hunts you kind?" asked Anderson.

"It seems we are on the same mission." Said Alucard.

Anderson looked at D, about to say something, then he noticed D's face and features. He looked back at Alucard, then back at D, a little shocked.

"My god, you're-" he said before D put his left hand in front of him. The hand cast out some sort of green ball of light. The green ball hit Anderson and he went flying through the air very high. He was screaming. He flew very far, miles away. So far, they didn't see him land.

Seras and Alucard didn't think he died but it would be nice if he did. They both looked at D, a little confused. D looked at them.

"I didn't know you had powers in that hand," said Seras.

"It's useful," said D.

"I told you I'm a helpful parasite," said the hand.

Well that's chap.12.Hope you like.R&R!


	13. Temptation

The story continues……..

One of the dead FREAKS had a motorcycle. Alucard was riding it back to the hotel just so he could feel the cold air go through his hair. As he drove, he felt the speed of the bike and let his tongue hang out like a dog. Then he looked at D and Seras, who were riding on the horse. He noticed how she was holding him and the look she had on her face. The way her eyes were locked on him. Alucard couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He rode the motorcycle faster, went past them and felt the cold air hit his head and face.

…………………..

They got back to the hotel now and as they were at their rooms, Alucard was unlocking his, Seras doing the same to hers.

"I found one of the main FREAKS," said Alucard.

"One of the 2 FREAK originals?" asked Seras.

"Yes," said Alucard. He opened the door. They saw a woman FREAK tied up with metal and barbwire. She looked pissed off and in pain. She was lying on the floor. The curtains were open, revealing an orange sky. The sun was coming up.

"After the sunsets tonight, we're going to the hideout," said Alucard. Seras went to the window and shut the curtains. Then she looked back at the 2 guys.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said, then went to her room.

"D, since you don't really sleep, maybe you can keep an eye on this scum and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish that she might regret tomorrow," said Alucard as he smiled.

D looked at the FREAK and pulled out his sword. He sat on the couch and started sharpening it. Alucard went to the fridge and pulled out a blood pack. D stared at it, still sharpening. A sat on the bed across from D, who was sitting on the couch. Alucard pulled the tab off the pack and sucked on it, not really caring what D was thinking. D started to sweat. The sound of Alucards sucking echoed slowly along with the sound of the sword being sharpened. D stopped sharpening. A noticed D staring at the half empty blood pack. It was like a starving lion watching its prey. Without thinking, Alucard offered him some. He held it out in his hand so D could take it. D was sweating a lot and started to reach for it. Alucard didn't notice before but now he noticed that D's eyes had turned red. D stopped reaching for it and put his hand back, then slapped it out of Alucards hand. The pack went flying and slid across the floor. Then D violently grabbed the FREAK by her long brown hair and slammed her hard against the side of the couch. He quickly pressed the sword against her throat hard.

"Don't move. If you do, you won't be alive to regret it," said D

"Yes," the FREAK gasped.

Alucard smiled. Such anger he saw in D. It almost reminded him of himself. He kept wondering why he felt he knew D before and he smelled so familiar. Alucard got off the bed and picked up the blood pack. He finished it while he was turned around. He was tired now. It was time to sleep and when night comes, they'd be on their way to the cemetery.

…………………………

The day passed and the FREAK had fallen asleep. D was still watching it until Alucard awoke. He put his sword back in its holder and walked out to the lobby to wait for them. As D closed Alucards door, he heard Seras in the next room, yelling things.

"No! UH! PLEASE! NOT LIKE THIS…" she yelled from her room. D went to her door and opened it. Seras was lying in bed, tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. D walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Seras," he said, "wake up. You're having a nightmare."

She didn't wake up, she still had a mad face and breathing hard.

"Seras," D said again. This time she heard it. His voice soothed her and calmed her down. Her breathing was normal again.

"D," she said gently. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream," said D.

"Thank you for waking me," said Seras.

D tried so hard not to smile. He looked into her beautiful face and those big red eyes. She was smiling at him. He didn't see a vampire, he saw something else. Something so beautiful, he couldn't even describe it. He smiled at her and nodded his head once, then turned around and walked out of the room. Sears watched him as he walked away. Then she looked at the ceiling and smiled wider as she closed her eyes.

After D walked out of the room and closed the door, he hesitated and went to sit on a chair.

"She's really getting to you isn't she?" said the left hand. D stayed silent. "You're falling for her and it's scaring you more than anything that has ever scared you before."

"You're completely out of line," said D.

"You've never met anyone like her. She's not like her master at all, she actually has a heart for being a monster," said the hand. D clenched his hand closed. The hand let out a muffle. Just then, Alucard came out of his room holding the FREAK by the barbwire. Then Seras came out of her room in her Helsing uniform. He was holding 3 different guns.

"Lets go," said Alucard.

That's all I can do right at this moment but will do more. R&R! 


End file.
